


Fic: Someone Who Outdrew You

by phantomreviewer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/pseuds/phantomreviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Someone Who Outdrew You

_**Fic: Someone Who Outdrew You**_  
 **Title** : Someone Who Outdrew You   
 **Fandom** : X-Men First Class  
 **Author** : [](http://phantomreviewer.livejournal.com/profile)[**phantomreviewer**](http://phantomreviewer.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** I certainly don't own any of the X-Men franchise.  
 **Pairing** : None.   
 **Spoilers:** The film. (Training Week.)  
 **Warnings:** (No knowledge of the Marvel X-Men universe)  
 **A/N** : Was talking xm:fc with a friend and we realised that Erik's scene in Training Week was just one scene and thus he must have been really bored the rest of the time, when he wasn't pushing Banshee off things, ergo, this. (Also do you see my epic foreshadowing of why the bulletproofing failed on the suits? Do you? Do you? _Subtle_...) Title from Rufus Wainwright' "Hallelujah".  
 **Summary** : Erik is bored.

There wasn't really all that much to do in the Mansion, in Erik's opinion. It was fine for Charles and the children, certainly, all finding some way to stretch their power (on the children's part) or help the others (on Charles') but for a fully matured adult there was simply nothing worthwhile to do.

It wasn't as though Charles would be as impressed by him bending the guttering into remarkable shapes as he was by Sean's screaming the windows down and there were only so many inspiring phrases he could impart to Raven before she worked that upper body strength into either punching him or throwing whatever weights she was lifting at him.

He knew that Charles knew about the gun, and he knew that Charles knew that he didn't care what Charles knew. His only reprimand had been "not in front of the children, I don't want them getting any ideas about glorifying weaponry". He sent the bullet wizzing around the room he'd been allotted in the dusty old house, letting it flick pages in books from side to side and chink satisfactorily again his decanter. Hank, in shaking voice, had expressed an interest in borrowing the gun- he didn't ask Charles how the man knew, probably the powder stains on his fingers or some such scientific reasoning- but Erik had waved him off, any tests involving firearms could wait until Charles asked for them and they'd be conducted by someone responsible. Alex obviously was the exception to this rule, he _was_ the firearm after all. Other than that he was left well alone on the matter of the gun. Charles never asked him about it, and that was alright, Erik didn't want to talk.

He did more than test out his range with the metal of the gun however, he tested diverting electrical signals, pushed Sean off satellite disks (with one metaphorical hand hovering over the metal in his jumpsuit) and one morning, about four days into training, (after Alex had said that their cereal had "real iron content") had flicked the children's breakfasts into their faces. Charles had failed to hide his grin.

Despite this, after they had been at the mansion for a week Erik's fight-or-flight instincts were kicking in and the urge to do something that could be dangerous, something that could actually make a difference. He grabbed his gun, that he'd never, on unspoken agreement with Charles taken out of his room, and headed outside.

He could shoot someone, anyone that he could see through the bay windows and stop the bullet inches from their face. He kept on walking until he saw the satellite dish. He could destroy that with a single bullet. Destruction was the key achievement of his power it appeared. He could...

The insistent, yet measured pace of Charles behind him. He turned and proffered the gun with the barrel tightly in his grasp.

"Charles. I was wondering if you'd try shooting me in the head?"


End file.
